


Going stag, and dragon

by Mikki2013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (The porn will be in a later chapter), (be patient), Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Had to do a full on story, I couldn't just post smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Weddings, at first, or at least Harry thinks it's unrequited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki2013/pseuds/Mikki2013
Summary: Ron and Hermione are getting married. Harry is trying to cope with being single, alone, and living in Grimmauld place. Most of the people in his life are trying to get him to go out there and find someone special. Little do they know that Harry actually has his eyes on one particular red-head. Ron's older brother Charlie. He doesn't know what to do when he first has to share a room with him and then go out partying as the best man at Ron's wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've written a fanfic in a really long time. Everything is written and edited by me. If you have any questions, comments or ideas for improvements I'm open to criticism. (I also didn't just want this to be smut so if that's what you're looking for then bear with me) I hope you enjoy.

Harry potter had lived a life filled with many hardships; His parents were killed by the most infamous powerful dark wizard in living memory when he was only a child; he had suffered horrific abuse from his aunt, uncle and cousin for eleven consecutive years; he had faced his worst fears over and over again in different forms of you know who trying to get retribution. After enduring all of this he had decided it was time to just relax and time to get to know himself much better. It had been several years since harry had left Hogwarts and became an Auror but he never felt like it was the best career for him, almost as if there was just something missing from his life. Stress was also building up since the day of his best friends wedding was drawing nearer and nearer. Ron and Hermione had decided that they were finally going to get married, whilst being very supportive of their decision he was partially sad. Things between him and Ginny had not exactly gone well, and the break up was not as smooth as either of them hoped. She moved on and focused on her quidditch career. Harry, however felt lonely and somewhat bitter. He lived in Grimmauld place as he had inherited it, his main form of company was the house elf Kreacher and his life was lonely. They boy who lived, defeater of the most infamous dark wizard of all time, had yet to conquer the realm of love and romance. A fiery passion lay at the bottom of his heart which he had yet to express towards anyone. And to his annoyance Ron had kept asking him if he was going to bring a plus one. 

“Come on Harry, I just want you to be happy mate. Try one of those muggle dating apps” He had suggested numerous times over the weeks. Each time Ron had tried to bring this up Harry lied and said he had used one but had not had any success. On the other hand, Hermione didn’t seem to have much of a problem whatsoever when it came to Harry being the only bachelor at their wedding. Well not the only one. 

“Oh stop it Ron, If Harry is fine being single then there is no reason that he should just find the next person online and go out with them.” Hermione had snapped over one evening meal that Molly Weasley had invited him to. Whilst Harry had agreed with the general message of Hermione’s statement, he definitely disagreed with the fact she thought he was fine single. He wasn’t fine. The hardest thing in his own opinion was watching his friends fall in love. It’s not that they wont be your friends after they get together, it just feels like you’ve been left alone in the middle of the rain without an umbrella. A guilty pang in his heart always gave an unwelcome lurch whenever he saw Ron and Hermione happy together. 

“Master Harry sir, Your tea that you requested” Kreacher said walking up to him and placing a silver tray with the black family emblem and a porcelain teapot and matching cup. This snapped Harry out of his negative thought spiral he had become so accustomed to getting trapped in. 

“Thank you Kreacher” Harry said tiredly taking the tray and placing it on his lap. “Have you decided if you want to come to Ron and Hermione’s wedding yet? I’m sure they wouldn’t mind and it would stop you from being cooped up inside this house whilst I’m away for the week.” 

“No Master Harry sir, I need to do some chores around the house and stop the dust from collecting as you had requested sir. Also there is slowly starting to be a build up of mothballs which Kreacher must attend to sir. Plus it is not Kreacher’s place to be at the wedding.” Kreacher said picking up the latest edition of the daily prophet and putting it on the coffee table. 

“Okay Kreacher. What’s for dinner? Ron’s coming over later and I think I know why” Harry Grimmaced. He poured himself a cup of the strong black tea into his cup and took a small sip allowing it to burn his tongue slightly. 

“Kreacher has prepared the master;s favourite. Steak and Kidney pie with mashed potatoes and a treacle tart. It will be ready in a few hours. If there is anything master would like me to do he should say so now, Kreacher has to buy food” Harry shook his head and Kreacher vanished with a loud crack in the air, reminiscent of a car backfiring. Harry kept drinking his tea and took the copy of the daily prophet. There was very little in the daily prophet that was of actually any news to anyone. He turned the page and read a long piece on Rita Skeeter’s thoughts on the current head of magical law enforcement’s activism towards the rights of ‘lesser magical creatures. I.e. Rita Skeeter thinks that Hermione Granger should stop bothering to give rights to house-Elfs because they were happy being enslaved. Harry read it for the most part but gave up by the time she started to reference her muggle upbringing. Mid-way through a thought Harry heard a knock on the door. He heaved himself up and walked over to it. Click, and the door unlocked and revealed a somewhat exhausted looking Ron. 

“You would not believe the day I’ve had” Ron said walking straight past Harry and crashing onto one of the more comfortable chairs by the fire. “Can I have a cup of tea mate?” He asked.

“Why don’t you get yourself one you git” Harry grinned returning to his chair. Harry waved his wand and another porcelain cup zoomed out of the cupboard and into his hand. “Sorry mate I didn’t think you were coming for another half hour” Harry said placing the cup in the silver tray. 

“I got off early. Mum has been driving me mental. It’s my own wedding but she has been making me clean and fold everything. You would have thought she wouldn’t be so demanding now that you-know-who is gone. Plus Dad has also gone eccentric and weird and stuff because he’ll finally get to meet some actual muggles that aren’t remotely Dursleyish.” Ron said pouring himself a cup of tea and draining it quickly. “Speaking of which, Have you got anyone to come with yet?” Ron asked giving harry a wink. 

“You know I haven’t. I’ve been too busy filling out paperwork for the impending trial for the Dusch case.” Harry said. It wasn’t exactly a lie. Things at the auror office were a bit tense at the moment. With the new reforms set forward by Hermione every case unless proven without fail on the scene will go to trial.

“It’s always work with you isn’t it” Ron groaned. “I know it’s a big case but Hermione and I are getting married in less than a week. Plus mum would love to see you with someone. She’s just as worried about Charlie who hasn’t seemed to find anyone either” Ron remarked casually. 

“Oh really? I thought that Charlie was always much more interested in dragons than in other people” Harry shrugged. Suddenly a sweat started to appear under his collar and it was becoming increasingly more difficult to focus on the conversation at hand. Harry had always had a crush on Ron’s second oldest brother since his fourth year. He hadn’t realised it at the time but after seeing Charlie at the breakfast table he had developed a crush on him. Since then Harry had tried to ignore the crushing weight of the feelings he felt and thrown himself into other things, even convincing himself he was in love with Ginny. 

“Yeah, so he says. Mum reckons he just needs to find the right girl to settle down with. And she doesn’t say it but I think she thinks the same thing about you as well. Harry let out a small nervous chuckle. And took another sip of tea as a way of trying to hide the overall uncomfortable nature of the discussion. “Anyway when are you coming to stay over? Mum has been asking me since I’ve announced the engagement and set the wedding date” Ron asked. 

“I’ve still got a lot of paperwork that I need to finish up before I can stay at the burrow. But I imagine if I can work fast enough I can probably come over in a couple of hours. I assume I’ll be staying in your room?” Harry asked matter o’ factly. 

“Can’t. My room is currently full of boxes and pieces of parchment detailing everything down to the last minute. I don’t know which room you’ll be sleeping in. I’ll ask mum when I get back and she’ll probably clear a space for you.” Ron said. “Anyway thanks for the tea, I should probably get back because if I’m not there soon Hermione will kill me. We’re supposed to be planning for the honey moon” Ron made a face of mild disgust and sourness. As if he’d really rather not bother. 

They said their temporary goodbyes to each other and Harry went back up to his study in order to continue working on his official Auror’s report on the Dusch case. His mind however kept drifting back to Charlie Weasley’s smiling freckled face. Several time he shook himself in order to concentrate on the pressing matter sitting directly in front of him.

“Master Harry Potter sir, You food is ready. Would you like me to bring it upstairs?” Kreacher asked creeping into Harry’s room. “Yeah thanks. That would be great. And after I’ve eaten would you mind helping me pack?” Harry said rubbing his eyes. 

“Of course sir, there is no need to be so polite sir.” Kreacher said in a disapproving voice, but he maintained a smile anyway. Harry knew that if Hermione ever caught him being disrespectful to kreacher or any other house elf then she would freeze him out for weeks. 

Eating in almost complete silence Harry tried to continue writing his report but found that there were much more interesting things happening around him. Like the moth that kept flying close to the candle on his bedside table. Yawning and giving up work completely Harry decided it was time to start packing. He could after all bring his report to finish when he was at the burrow. Packing his things was not exactly a fun task but with kreacher helping it ran so much more smoothly and quickly. Double and triple checking that he had everything he needed, including the wedding present for Ron and Hermione he waved kreacher an almost cheerful goodbye. 

Apparation was still not Harry’s favourite way of transport but it did take him to just outside the burrow much faster than any other way. Trudging along the long pathway up to the door of the house, Harry felt his trunk clunk with every step. Before he even reached the door it opened with Mrs Weasley standing on the other side. 

“Oh harry dear, It’s so good to see you” She beamed and pulled him into a hug once he had reached the door. “I have been so worried about you. Being an Auror isn’t a safe profession and you definitely look thinner than I remember. How about whilst you take your things upstairs I make you a sandwhich” Molly smiled showing Harry in. 

“I’m fine Mrs Weasley, honestly. I’ve just eaten and I’m really not that hungry right now.” Harry protested. She look at him sizing him up for a second.

“Are you sure dear? Honestly it would be no trouble” Mrs weasley said trying to force harry into the kitchen, whether she realised she was doing it or not. 

“I’m really fine Mrs Weasley, I swear. I think I just want to drop my things off upstairs and then just try to get some sleep, since I’ve not had much rest over the past few days.” This was a lie of course, but he really didn’t want any more food and he knew that unless he was fast asleep she wouldn’t let him not eat. 

“Well if you insist. You’ll be staying on the third floor, first door on the right. You’ll be in the same room as Charlie if that’s alright since Ron and Hermione will be sharing his room” She said with a tired smile. 

“Yeah that’s fine” Harry tried not to blush, or at least not make it look obvious that he was blushing. This was definitely going to be an interesting week after all. He wasn’t sure how he could spend an entire week in the same room as Charlie and not start behaving weirdly. Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket. “Locomotor mortis” He said giving it a quick wave and his trunk followed behind him as he made his way upstairs. 

It was interesting staying in the bedroom on the third floor since he had become accustomed to sharing the room on the seventh floor with Ron. He pushed open the door and held his breath. Charlie Weasley was lying on the bed next to the window underneath a blanket, and as far as Harry could tell, without anything else covering him up. 

“Wotcher Harry” Charlie smiled placing the book he was reading as Harry walked into the room. Apparently unembarrassed about being in very little clothing. 

“Hello Charlie” Harry replied with a forced smile. His heart sank in his chest. Trying not to stare at Charlie’s well sculpted chest was becoming a challenge. Quickly recovering, Harry moved the trunk next to the bed he was going to sleep in. “Looks like we’re going to be room mates then” Harry gave a nervous chuckle.

“Looks that way, It’s like mum is trying to pair all the singles off into a room of their own. After all Ginny doesn’t have to share and Bill and Fleur are in the same room, same with Perce and Audrey. She’s absolutely mad that I should find someone before I get too old” Charlie laughed. Harry definitely didn’t think that he looked too old. In fact he looked much younger than his age let on. 

“She wont say it but I definitely think she thinks the same for me” Harry grimaced. “Oh well it’s not like it’s going to happen overnight” Harry shrugged.

“Amen to that” Charlie agreed. They sat for a while continuing their conversation for another half an hour or so. Harry had completely forgotten the feeling in the pit of his stomach as he laughed along with Charlie. Eventually they both decided it was time to go to sleep. They bade each other good night, Harry however, spent the next hour thinking about Charlie, who was snoring quietly across the room. He sighed and tried to fall asleep unsuccessfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's chapter one done, please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next instalment. If you want to follow this story then I will try to be posting at least once every week/every other week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left Kudos on the previous chapter and commented support, I really really appreciate it. So here's Chapter two, I hope you enjoy it as much as the first. Also this chapter has a small section that is very very smutty, and if you want to skip it I've put markers in place to let you know where smut starts and ends.

The next morning Harry woke abruptly and felt very groggy. He felt like he’d been having the most abnormal dream. It started off with Voldemort not actually being dead all along and then coming after him and all who fought against him at the battle of Hogwarts. In order to cause Harry the most possible emotional pain he started to capture and torture his friends. The worst part of the dream was the moment when Voldemort had captured both Harry and Charlie. Without mercy Voldemort started to torture Charlie. When Voldemort was about to open his mouth and let out a shrill laugh he woke with a start. 

The room around him was dark. It was difficult to see much around him. He looked down at his watch and could just make out the time. 5:30 am. He groaned and let his head roll back onto the pillow. He turned onto his side and looked over to see Charlie’s muscular back slightly luminescent in the light coming through the window. His snoring had a relaxing tempo to it, but he found it too difficult to drift off again. Letting out a small groan Harry got out of his bed, stretched and walked to the toilet. 

No-one else was awake yet. Feeling it would be rude to go downstairs and make himself a cup of tea he went back to his bed and lay down. As soon as his head touched the pillow he sat upright once more. He went over to his trunk and pulled out the paperwork he needed to finish. As quietly as he could he opened up an ink bottle and grabbed his quill and started scratching across the parchment as slowly and quietly as he could. 

About an hour had passed and Harry had finally finished writing his report up. Smiling to himself he waved his wand quickly to let it dry. He rolled up the parchment and placed it back in his trunk in a very satisfied way. As he was putting the stopper back in his ink bottle a voice startled him causing the ink to spill over his pyjamas and bedsheets. “Shit” Harry said loudly picking up his wand and waved it to remove most of the ink from the sheets. 

“Morning, Harry” Charlie said groggily sitting up in his bed, the blanket rolling down over his body revealing his chest and abdomen. Harry turned to look at Charlie and turned around again blushing. He put the stopper in the ink pot and sighed at the state of his robes. “What time is it?” Charlie asked yawning and rubbing his eyes. 

“Uh, Morning Charlie. It’s about 6:30 I think” Harry checked his watch just to confirm his suspicion. He tutted and decided that now was a much more appropriate time to go and get a cup of tea. 

“Bloody hell Harry, what time did you wake up?” Charlie asked moving the cover from his body so harry could see everything. Much to his unknown disappointment, Charlie was wearing a pair of loose fitting pyjama bottoms. He stretched out his back and Harry’s breath hitched slightly. 

“I woke up at about 5:30. I couldn’t go back to sleep and so I decided I would try to get some work done. And that’s pretty much what I’ve been doing and I finished when you woke up. It gave me a small start and” He gestures down at his ink stained clothes.

“Merlin’s beard, Harry I haven’t woken up that early since one of our baby dragons was teething in Romania, How much sleep did you get?” He asked looking somewhat concerned. 

“About four or five hours, which isn’t unusual in the life of an auror” Harry let out a small nervous laugh. When other people around him looked at him as if he was fragile it had always made him uncomfortable. “I think it’s time to go and get a cup of tea” Harry said standing up and stretching all of his muscles. “Can I get you one?” Harry asked walking over to the door. 

“Yeah, if you make me one I’ll be done in a minute, I just need to get ready” Charlie said removing his covers and standing up. Harry tried hard not to stare, and subsequently blush. Charlie was wearing nothing but a pair of loose fitting boxer shorts. His body was more tanned than the rest of the weasleys but still pale. He had a large tattoo of a dragon on his arm, and his body was toned and tight in all of the right places. If Harry hadn’t have quickly left the room behind him he definitely would have started drooling. “He’s Ron’s brother” Harry whispered to himself as he walked towards the stairs. The exact same thoughts and arguments started all over again in his mind just like when he was working up the nerve to ask Ginny out. Only this time the anxiety was even worse because Charlie was older and much, much more to his interests. 

“Good morning Harry dear” Mrs Weasley said cheerfully as Harry entered the kitchen. She was wearing a light blue dressing gown over purple covered robes. The vibrant ginger hair that was once so vivid was slowly turning grey and the lines in her face were deepening, no thanks to all of the years that Fred and George had caused significant amounts of stress. A delicious smell was wafting over to harry from the cauldron that she had stirring over the fire. 

“Good morning Mrs Weasley” He said tiredly rubbing his eyes and walking over to the sink and grabbing one of the many teapots that were littered around the cosy kitchen. 

“Would you like any breakfast dear?” She asked tapping her wand over the cauldron so that the spoon in it started stirring itself. “If you want some porridge it will another couple of minutes.” She smiled tiredly.

“I’m fine, thank you. I was just going to make some tea” He smiled. Mrs Weasley frowned at him. Obviously she disapproved of him not having or wanting anything for breakfast. Already she thought that Harry needed much more feeding as in her opinion “He was too skinny” and “Needed some extra food”. After years of eating the scraps from the Dursley’s table it’s no wonder he was small and skinny. 

“Are you sure dear? I can make you something else if you don’t want any porridge. I just don’t want to see you wasting away because you’re not eating properly” She said with a strikingly similar look of concern on her face as Charlie had displayed earlier. Harry finally caved in after relenting aghainst Mrs Weasley’s wishes became increasingly more and more difficult. Soon he found himself sitting in front of a stack of buttered toast with a small bowl of porridge next to it. 

“Thank you” He smiled and started eating slowly. Since becoming an Auror he had found it increasingly more and more difficult to eat like he had done in his youth. 

“It’s not a problem. You will need lots of food and rest because there is so much that we have to get ready for the wedding.” She started talking out loud to Harry. He nodded and grunted in agreement in the appropriate places. She kept talking about how worried she was that the Grangers would be staying over since she had never accommodated any muggles before. Harry tried to assure her that it was pretty much the same as trying to accommodate any person, only don’t expect them to try any magic. 

“Morning” Charlie said waslking into the room. He was wearing a tight shirt which clung to his skin and a pair of tight jeans. His hair was wet like he had just got in the bath. “Are we the only people up?” He asked sitting in the chair next to Harry. With a wave of his wand he summoned another cup which he poured some tea into. Leaning over he was about to grab a piece of toast from the plate. Mrs Weasley slapped his hand away. 

“That toast is for Harry, if you want some you can wait” She said sternly. “And yes Everyone is still in bed. After all it is still a little early and the Grangers are arriving tomorrow so I think everyone should have a lie in. There is still much work to be done though” She said and carried on muttering about all of the preparation. “And it doesn’t help that your dad is still at work. There have been an alarming increase in the amount of muggle related attacks and pureblood supremecy demonstrations” She sighed. This was something Harry knew all about, and that’s partly what he was supposed to be looking into. When Mrs Weasley had turned her back Harry pushed the plate of toast over to Charlie. He mouthed thank you and took a piece sliding it onto a plate on his lap. 

“Mum, It’s fine. Everything is going to be fine. There’s not that much left to do. We just need to put the marquis up which we’re going to do on the morning of the wedding.” Charlie shrugged taking a small bite of toast and putting it back in his lap before she turned around again. 

“The cake still hasn’t been finished and George has been spending so much time at the joke shop that I don’t know if he’s going to be on time. Also Charlie I really think you should have your hair cut. You would look so much more handsome” she said turning to face him. 

Harry took this as his cue to leave. He thought that Charlie looked more than fine with his hair the way it was. They started to have an argument about the length of his hair as he left the kitchen. He went upstairs and decided he had enough time to have a quick bath. On his way to the bathroom he grabbed his towel and day clothes, it was just easier to dry yourself manually than it was to use magic. On walking in he noticed that there had been some changes in. There was still a bath, but there was also a shower. He smiled, knowing Mr Weasley he probably spent hours trying to convince his wife into letting him put a shower in the bathroom. 

(Smut starts here)

Harry stripped and stepped into the shower. He stood under the torrent of water that started to pour over his body. The water was already hot as it came out of the top. He guessed that it was probably enchanted so that it would make the bather feel relaxed underneath. With a shudder he started to wash his body. He took the soap and started rubbing it down his smooth chest. His body was leaner than Charlie. He was still slim and he had kept on good form because of the quidditch practice throughout his time at Hogwarts and catching dark wizards. His body became soapy and slippery under the soap. 

As he washed thoughts of Charlie started to swim in his mind. Rubbing his defined body his hand drifted down towards his hips. Then he realised he was becoming aroused very quickly. The thought that Charlie had spent time in the shower earlier, and the picture of him in his mind. Present in his mind were the pictures of Charlie in his pair of boxer shorts. His toned and tanned abs, his tight chest, bulging forearms. Harry couldn’t stand it anymore. He placed his hand on his dick and started rubbing the sensitive skin. The slick feeling of his hand rubbing himself became overwhelming. One particular thought drifted in his mind more than any other. It was Charlie in the same bed as him. Harry turned over and Charlie grinding up against him kissing his head. 

With little warning the pleasure had built up to bursting point. In a flash the sensation came over him and he came in his hand. A jet of white cum flew from the tip of his penis and landed on the soapy floor. 

(Smut ends here)

Harry finished washing himself up and dried himself off. He took more time than he usually would when leaving the bathroom. Making sure he had dried himself and there was no trace of what he’d done left he pulled on his clothes and left the bathroom. He dropped his clothes off in his room and decided that he would take some time off from doing work. There was a loud squeal which caused Harry to pull out his wand and turn around. In an instant he was being embraced very tightly by a girl with untameable bushy brown hair. 

“Bloody hell Hermione, I nearly jinxed you” Harry grinned when he was released from her iron clad grip.

“Sorry Harry, It’s just so good to see you! And no seeing each other at work doesn’t count. Which has been hectic by the way. Did you see what that awful Skeeter woman wrote?” She said all in one breath, in typical Hermione fashion. 

“Yeah I did, but don’t pay any attention to her. She’s just still angry that you found out her secret when we were in fourth year. If you want I could send her to trial, and I’m sure that the head of the Auror office would give me the necessary jurisdiction” He smiled. 

“No, it’s fine. I just wish she would put her quill down and retire already” Hermione huffed. “Anyway I was going to go downstairs for some breakfast when Mrs Weasley told me you were already here and staying in this room” Hermione grinned again. 

“Yeah, I arrived last night. I decided I needed a break from work and came a day early.” Harry sighed. “Plus I already ate breakfast because I woke early” 

“Harry, are you having those nightmares again?” She said. Her voice was almost as concerned as the look on his face. Hermione and Ron were the only people who knew about his nightmares. The final fight continued to replay over and over again in his dreams. At night he continued to revisit the graveyard where Cedric’s body lay. The scene shifted to watching his godfather fall into the veil, Dumbledore falling off the tower and finished with Voldemort’s body lying down on the ground. She had insisted she talk to someone about it, possibly even a muggle psychologist. He had insisted that it was fine, and how could he explain it to a muggle psychologist?

“It’s fine Hermione, They’re just dreams. I know they aren’t real. And I should imagine that it’s certainly not as stressful as having to all of the wedding planning” Harry grinned. He had been so pre-occupied with writing reports lately that he hadn’t really been able to talk to Hermione about the wedding. At this comment she blushed. 

“Yeah” She smiled. “It’s not been too bad, it’s certainly not as stressful as Bill and Fleurs wedding” She laughed. They continued to talk for a few minutes and they decided to go down the stairs. Their conversation slowly died down as they entered the kitchen to Mrs Weasley looking disapprovingly at George who was discussing the stag night with Charlie. Harry felt an immense prang of guilt whilst staring at Charlie. Moments earlier he had used Charlie’s image in his head for recreational stress relief. Trying hard he managed to brush that feeling off, even though his face started turning pink.

“You’ve got to come, don’t be boring like Percy.” He was saying loudly. Mrs Wealey’s stare softened when Harry and Hermione joined the table. “Hey Harry, You’re coming tonight aren’t you?” George greeted him loudly. 

“Uh, going where?” Harry asked George pushing his face into a perfect composure. When Ron had asked him to be his best man he had agreed but had said he wouldn’t organise the stag. “I’m not good at things like that anyway” He has said to Ron. So the task fell to George. 

“You, Me, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Lee are all going out to a muggle club, you and Charlie can get drunk and finally find someone to hook up with” George winked. Mrs Weasley looked scandalised. 

“I don’t want you talking like that in this kitchen” She snapped slamming a bowl of porridge in front of George. But He ignored her.

“What do you say Harry? Up for a good night out?” George asked a twinkle in his eye. 

“Uh, Sure” Harry said. “It’ll be a laugh and merlin knows I need one right now” He grinned. George grinned back at Harry and leaned over towards Charlie next to him. 

“See even Harry is coming out with us, So what do you say to that Charles?” He did not stop pushing George to go out with them until fifteen minutes later he gave in. George had a look of immense triumph on his face and sneaked away from the table. “Tonight, 7:30. We meet in the kitchen and apparate into London. Then we drunkenly apparate back when the sun rises in the morning”. There was no use arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not that used to writing smut so I hope you enjoyed that little shower scene. I have big big plans for the next chapter, and please leave reviews telling me what you enjoyed and what I need to improve. Thank you all for the support you've given the fic so far and I hope I can continue to give you quality content. See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, The third installment. Get ready for clubbing, dancing and pining. I hope you Enjoy!

The rest of the day became very eventful very quickly. It’s almost as if Mrs Weasley was finding jobs for them to do so they would be exhausted by the time they had planned to go. Harry had spent a significant portion of the day with Ron, Charlie, and George de-gnoming the yard. The little ugly potato like creatures cursed with all of their breath as they were chucked over the hedge. Several times they nearly managed to bite the person throwing them. 

Mrs Weasley had come outside to announce that lunch was going to be served and needed everyone’s help to get it ready. Laughing and stumbling the four of them walked back into the burrow covered in sweat after chasing Gnomes for a few hours. It was as if they had walked directly into a chef’s kitchen. Ginny, Hermione, Fleur and Bill were already under the sharp eye of Mrs weasley receiving enough orders to make anybody’s head spin. 

Within a few minutes however, two full sized tables were out in the back garden and nearly overflowing with food. A variety of sandwiches, soups, snacks and all sorts. It felt almost exactly like being back at Hogwarts again with the amount of food available. “So anyway Ron, Don’t make any plans tonight because we’ve made them for you’” George was saying loudly, purposely trying to ignore Mrs Weasley’s contemptuous glare.

“What are you talking about?” Ron said his mouth still slightly full of half chewed sandwich. He looked over at Harry with a look of mixed shock and annoyance.

“Well with all of the wedding plans up in the air it’s about time someone organised a proper stag night. Because once married there is little more partying left little brother.” George smiled. “No offence to you of course, Hermione” He said after seeing the look on her face. 

“I don’t really want a stag party. I thought it was just going to be down to the pub drink a few butterbeers and firewhiskeys and then back to bed” Ron started to protest. “Plus I have work tomorrow so I can’t stay out too late” He added again catching the look on Hermione’s face.

“I’m not going to let my little brother get married in less than one week from now without having one last party. The party to end all parties, Until Harry’s Stag night of course” George winked at Harry, to which he blushed and shifted uncomfortably. “Plus Bill didn’t have one because of the war” George continued, despite the look of protest on Ron’s face.

“Come on Ron, It wont be that bad” Bill said now looking over at Ron. “It will just be some dancing to loud music, drinking a few drinks and then back by two in the morning.” He finished. George looked resentful at the last comment, but it made Ron relax a bit. 

“It’ll be just like when you won the quidditch house cup in fifth year, only with less food, more people and more alcohol” Harry winked. This seemed to settle the matter and Ron finally agreed to the slightly edited stag night plan. 

In the afternoon Mrs Weasley was finding it increasingly more difficult to find tasks for each of them to do. They all decided it would be fun to play a game of exploding snap. Fleur looked at the game with caution as the table developed several serious black burn marks in the wood. “OW can one enjoy zis?” She asked loudly but was quickly distracted by Bill. Or rather, Bill’s mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes in typical fashion and buried her nose into her book again after exchanging a smirk with Harry. The sky slowly darkened and that’s when George finally made his announcement. 

“Everybody get ready. We’re leaving in five minutes. We’ll apparate outside the leaky cauldron and then take it from there” He said. All of the guys who were going out on the stag night left the room to go and change into more muggle resembling clothes. 

In the room Harry was sharing with Charlie, He opened his trunk and pulled out a pair of plain jeans, and a nice looking shirt. When he turned around to check himself in the mirror on the desk his breath became caught in his throat. Charlie was stood only wearing a tight pair of briefs going through a selection of shirts. “Which one do you think I should wear?” He called over to Harry. “I’ve narrowed it down to these two” He picked up a black dress shirt and hung it over his muscular torso, and then swapped it with a dark green shirt. 

“Uh,” Harry said processing the question, and trying really hard not to let his eyes wander down too far. “The green, it will make your eyes stand out more” Harry answered. With a nod Charlie turned around, and Harry managed to catch a glimpse of a not unimpressive bulge. For a few seconds he stared at Charlie’s bubble but and then cleared his throat with difficulty. “I’ll see you in a minute” Harry said. Before Charlie could reply, Harry disapparated.

Within seconds Harry was standing outside the leaky Cauldron. Nobody else had arrived yet, and harry took this time to try and control his breathing. He concentrated all of his will into trying to make inappropriate thoughts about what he’d seen disappear. “He’s Ron’s brother” Harry kept whispering to himself. When he closed his eyes however, he couldn’t get the image of Charlie nearly naked out of his head. There was a loud crack and Harry opened his eyes. 

George appeared standing next to Harry gripping Ron. “Anyone else arrived yet?” George asked cheerily. Ron was starting to look like he regretted agreeing to his decision.

“Not yet, You’re unless someone else is inside the leaky cauldron, I would say we’re the first here” Harry said. As soon as he finished however there was another loud crack and Bill appeared. Moments later Charlie appeared alongside him.

“Excellent. Excellent, Just a few more minutes I reckon and then we can finally show you what life is like in the fast lane little bro” George winked. His predictive abilities seemed to be far superior to Trelawney’s. Soon Neville, Seamus, Dean and Lee had all appeared outside the leaky cauldron. There were a few quick round of congratulations and celebrations with Ron being jostled around in the centre. 

“You could have told me you were marrying Hermione and I’d never believe you in a million years” Seamus said jokingly, this spurred on a chorus of laughter from the rest of them. 

“Settle down, Settle down. Now I have been preparing this night for a good few weeks now and you should all know the rules. No.1 no contact with any significant others, No.2 everyone buys a minimum of two rounds each, No.3 keep an eye out for each other, unless you get lucky and nobody goes home sober.” George grinned. “Any questions? No? Good, then let the partying commence” George finished and motioned everyone to grab onto his arm. 

Roughly 3 hours and many, many drinks later the group of drunk and giggling guys stumbled out of the three broomsticks. Since it was much easier and cheaper to get drunk before going to a club. Harry however wasn’t as drunk as the rest of them. Deciding it would be best for at least one of the group remain slightly sober. Mostly so they had someone who was capable of taking people back to the leaky cauldron or the burrow without difficulty, also someone who understood muggle money could pay to gain access to the club George had been raving about. “I’m telling you” George hiccoughed after downing his 7th shot of firewhiskey. “It’s incredible. Music loud, gorgeous girls, and no need for magic to make it a magical experience” He said slurring slightly. Harry hoped that George was not going to give himself alcohol poisoning. In order to keep an eye on his younger brothers, Bill had also elected to not drink any more alcohol. 

Waiting outside the Club they could definitely hear really loud music blasting from inside. The night was slightly chilly which Seamus was complaining about the most. When they reached the bouncer at the entrance of the club Harry pulled out his wallet containing a series of muggle notes. “How many of you are there?” He asked. His large muscles flexing under his shirt. Possibly to intimidate harry. 

“only 8” Harry said pulling out a £20 note and a £5 note. He stared the bouncer in the face as he handed out the note. The bouncer took it and then stared at the group of them intensely. 

“You got any ID” The bounce asked eyeing George and Ron suspiciously who had started giggling with each other. Evidently Ron’s nerves had dissipated. Dean noticing the slight problem with this step placed his hand behind his back. Moments later an appeased look came over the bouncer’s face. Obviously confounded. “Enjoy your night gents” The bouncer unhooked the rope and allowed the group to move into the club. 

“That was a close one” Bill Said to Harry as they walked into the increasingly louder club. George was definitely right about the club. It was loud, packed with people dancing, girls which appeared conventionally attractive, and several guys who peaked Harry’s interest. 

“First things first, you guys go and get a booth, Dean you get another round” George shouted, the loud music did have a somewhat sobering effect on the group. Harry went with Seamus, Bill, and Charlie to sit down at a booth. Ron went with George, Lee and Dean to help carry all of the drinks over. 

“Well this is fun” Harry said sarcastically to Charlie who had sat next to him. Charlie looked around at the large group of dancing people that surrounded them. 

“It’s not that bad” Charlie replied shrugging his shoulders. “Not as loud as the dragons during mating season” He chuckled. What George had promised to be reminiscent of the parties held in the Gryffindor common room was a bit of a stretch. There was definitely cheering and dancing when a new DJ stepped onto the centre stage. 

Ron came back to the table and placed Harry’s drink on the table and then grabbed him by the wrists. “Come on let’s dance” He grinned. Harry could not deny this request when it was put forward so enthusiastically. Everyone got up from the table except Bill who remained sitting. Ron lead Harry into the centre of the crowd and started jostling him around to the loud music. Several upbeat songs later Harry found himself exhausted. He looked back over at the table and saw George talking excitedly to Lee. There was a lot of difficulty in trying to spot the rest of the group. 

“I Just need another drink” He said to Ron who looked upset at Harry’s sudden departure when the fourth song they had been dancing to came to an abrupt end. Very slowly he made his way through the crowd until he reached the bar. “Gin and tonic” He shouted loudly as the next song had come on. The bartender nodded and turned to prepare his drink. 

“Hi there” A voice shouted next to Harry. It was an unfamiliar one which made Harry turn around quickly. A tall handsome guy in a white shirt with the first few buttons undone was next to him. Harry looked up and down at the guy. His heart beat quickened. Not since Hogwarts had he been hit on by anybody, or had the courage to ask anyone out. 

“Oh hi” Harry responded shouting back. His palms became slightly sweatier. He took his drink from the counter and started drinking from it tentatively. 

“You look like someone who’s not having a great time. I’m sure I could help you out with that” He shouted smiling at Harry. Not sure what to do Harry just stuck out his hand.

“I’m Harry, I don’t really go out clubbing much but it’s my mate’s stag so” He trailed off looking into the warm blue eyes of the stranger. His eyes focused on the features of his handsome tanned face. His hair was a light brown and scruffy, not quite like Harry’s but close. 

“Hello Harry, I’m Damien and you definitely don’t look like someone who comes out often” Damien smiled. Harry’s heart gave a lurch. He couldn’t help but smile back, but flirting with strangers in a club wasn’t exactly what Harry thought of as a good time. 

“Yeah, I’m just with my friends over there” He pointed over to where the table was. As he turned around he saw something that made his stomach drop. He saw Charlie in the middle of the dance floor. From a distance it took a few seconds for Harry to realise what was happening. Charlie was grinding up against another guy. As Harry watched the guy turned around and they started an intense make-out session. A horrible cold feeling surged through Harry’s chest. He had known that Charlie was single and he could do what he liked. Never did he think that Charlie was interested in other guys. If anything that made Harry feel so much worse. If he had even known that Charlie swung that way then Harry would have acted on his feelings. In his mind it made it so much worse, Charlie had never shown any interest in Harry in anything more than a friendly way. “Actually you know what,” He said regaining composure. “Come dance with me” Damien grinned and walked over with Harry. 

They danced together, Harry laughing as Damien grinded up against him. It was difficult to talk to anyone in the loud noise but Damien definitely seemed into him, and he was goodlooking enough to help get his mind of Charlie. Although their fun was short lived when Bill grabbed Harry and pulled him to one side. “I think it’s time to go” He said yawning indicating over to a Neville who was passed out on one of the chairs in the booth. Harry nodded. As he was pulled away Damien handed him a note “If you want to meet up at some point, my no is here” the number was written down with a series of kisses under it. Feeling elated and in a much better mood after finding out his potential requited crush was not so interested. 

In a drunken stumbling group, Bill and Harry had quite a job trying to navigate their way to a safe distance away from the club to apparate. With difficulty they managed to get the entire group to outside the leaky cauldron with nobody splinching themselves. George, Ron, Lee and Neville were all grinning and giggling with each other. They were definitely the drunk out of the group. Neville, Lee, Dean, and Seamus all went bid them goodbye and entered the old inn. 

Back at the Burrow Bill and Harry had quite a task getting the others upstairs and into bed as quietly as possible. Harry took one of Charlie’s arms and wrapped it over his shoulder, although feeling somewhat irrationally colder towards him and walked slowly upstairs, it was after all totally within Charlie’s right to see whomever he wanted. After a whispered goodnight to Bill, Harry took Charlie through into their shared bedroom. “That was fun” Charlie grinned sheepishly. 

“Uh-huh” Harry replied trying not to really think about what had exactly happened. He felt very strange about the experience, both like he had been cheated and then guilty for feeling cheated. Yes over all he had had an okay time, it’s not like he was intent on calling Damien for another meet up. Still however he thought that he might as well since it was so apparent that Charlie was not into him. 

“But we didn’t get to spend much time together” Charlie said slightly mournfully. “I think I would have liked that” His attitude was definitely not the same as when he was sober, it was almost charming. “Because Harry, I really like you. And I’m not just saying that” Holding his breath Harry didn’t know what to say. Charlie took it upon himself to pull off his clothes except for the same tight pair of underwear he had been wearing earlier. Even though he had made a quiet promise to himself not to get his hopes up, and not to waste his energy he still couldn’t help but stare. 

“Well Goodnight then” Harry said turning towards his bed. However before he could get in bed and lie down Charlie grabbed him by his sides and then kissed him. Stunned as if someone had just cast stupefy on him, Harry went rigid. This is the last thing that he had expected, all of the coldness and bitterness that had been building up inside his chest melted away. It felt like he was on cloud nine, and that nothing at all could ruin this moment. Then he closed his eyes and leaned into it, kissing back, Harry took his hands and placed them on Charlie’s back pulling him as close towards him as he could. They moved backwards and fell onto Harry’s bed. They broke away from the kiss and started giggling with each other. They resumed their session and Harry sat on top of Charlie’s waist and bent down to kiss his neck. He had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing it, yet he couldn’t seem to stop. 

“Hold on” Charlie said with a groan. He got up from under Harry left the room. Seconds later Harry heard throwing up from the bathroom. With a sigh Harry got up and changed into his pyjamas and then lay down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling waiting. Charlie re-entered the room. “I think I better go to sleep” He had his hand firmly pressed to his forehead. Harry nodded, but for the third time this night Charlie surprised him. Instead of going over to his own bed, He walked over and got into the same bed that Harry was lying in. Charlie crawled under the covers and pressed his body close together with Harry’s and fell asleep. 

Soon a slow quiet snore was issuing from Charlie and Harry could not help but smile. He never thought he would have this and even if it was temporary and forgotten in the morning he didn’t care. In this moment he felt nothing other than bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at that, The third chapter is over, sorry for being a bit misleading over the part before the conclusion. Please comment and tell me what you think, and thank you to everyone who has been leaving Kudos, It's really appreciated and helps me know you're enjoying it. I have some more (and very smutty) plans for the next chapter, which may be a little bit later than anticipated since I'm returning to uni. I shall see everyone who's been reading next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my extended Hiatus. Uni got crazy with the amount of work I had to do, and I wanted this chapter to be spectacular. So here it is, Chapter four in all of it's glory. I have outlined the place where the smut is within this chapter if you want to skip it. Thank you for bearing with me and for the continued support of your kudos and comments. It's really helped me to write things out.

Harry woke with a start. He had been in the graveyard nearly a decade previously. Staring into the cold red eyes of Voldemort. He stared down at the body beside him. No longer did it have Cedric’s face. Instead the body lying next to him was Charlie’s. The scene quickly shifted and he saw Sirius falling into the veil. His eyes opened and he sat up abruptly. He rubbed his hand over his scar, mostly out of habit. He picked up his glasses and put them on. Sighing he looked at his watch. 5:30. With a groan he lay his head back down on his pillow and suddenly became very aware of his surroundings. He turned on his side and he came face to face with Charlie’s broad back. His skin was light in the pale light shining through the curtains. It took a few seconds to come to the realisation of why Charlie was lying next to him. The memory of what happened last night came flooding back to him. With a smile Harry closed his eyes and turned so his back was facing Charlie. 

Harry woke up again what he felt was a few hours later. He felt a strong arm wrapped around his waist and something rock-hard and firm pressed up against his back. A gentle snoring came from behind him. Lying there in complete peace Harry tried to soak up as much of his current situation as possible. Memorising the warm feeling, the sound of the man behind him. Coughing violently Charlie woke up and let out a low groan. 

Several minutes passed. “Harry, Why am I in your bed?” Charlie finally asked sitting up releasing Harry from under his arm. As quickly as the warmth in his chest had appeared, it vanished. Instead a cold plunging sensation had replaced it. His mind was working as quickly as it could. 

“I don’t know. Last night we must have been really drunk and decided it was a good idea” Harry let out a small chuckle. He sat up. Feigning ignorance was the best defence in this situation. He tried as hard as he could not to let any obvious feelings of absolute distraught on his face. 

“Yeah, that sounds like something I would do” He laughed cheerily. “Hang on” Charlie stopped. His body seized with thought. Harry became hopeful once more, but waited with trepidation for the next events to unfurl. “How long was I kissing that guy for?” He asked looking mortified. Harry didn’t think his feelings could sink any lower. So he remembered the stranger in the club, but he didn’t remember anything else. 

“I wasn’t aware you even were kissing a guy” Harry lied. His face composed. Never did he think he would feel like this over anyone since Cho, and then Ginny. “I was busy dancing with Ron, making sure he didn’t get too drunk” Harry lied again. 

“Well he wasn’t very good from what I can remember. I must have gone blackout drunk. It’s all coming back in fragments” He sighed getting up. “I usually do really stupid stuff when I’m that drunk. Bill should have stopped me” He groaned. 

“Oh.” Harry said. His voice was starting to shake. Had everything they had done the night before been nothing but meaningless drunk engagements? Was what he had said a lie? Was the passion that existed between them nothing more than fabrications born from alcohol? “Is there anything else you can remember? I’m trying to figure out exactly what had happened” Harry lied again, trying to see just how much Charlie could remember. 

“Not really” Charlie shrugged and got out of the bed they were sharing. He stretched and walked over to his drawers and took out the clothes he was going to wear for the day. Harry deliberately looked away. Refusing to meet Charlie’s eyes. Refusing to even look in his direction. Charlie announced he was going to go and have a shower in order to wash the smell of last night from himself. Harry nodded without looking up and continued to sit staring. His entire world shattered, at the epicentre was the vague hollowness reminiscent of the dementor’s presence. 

A few minutes passed as Harry collected himself. Slowly and carefully he got dressed and left the previously shared bed and went to the kitchen. As was becoming a small habit, the only person in the kitchen was Mrs Weasley making breakfast. 

“I swear if they’re not up soon I’ll use the sonorous charm and wake them up. It’s not my fault if they have a hangover” She said to herself as she stirred the pot of porridge. 

“Morning Mrs Weasley” Harry said putting on as much of a smile as he could muster. At the sound of Harry’s voice she gave a small shriek and turned around rapidly to face him.

“Morning Harry dear, I wasn’t expecting anyone up so early.” She put her hand on her chest and gave a warm smile to him. She turned back to the pot and continued to stir. 

“Sorry if I gave you a fright, it must be the stealth training that the ministry provide for all Aurors” Harry smiled and sat at the table. Before Mrs Weasley could respond there was a loud tapping on the kitchen window. An owl had arrived with that morning’s post. Sighing Harry got up to open the window, but Mrs Weasley beat him to it. 

“Ah, this one’s for you dear” She said reading the front of the sealed envelope. It was an official ministry letter. The handwriting was Kingsley Shackelbolt’s, which meant only one thing. Something had happened at the ministry, and it was urgent. 

With a sigh Harry opened the letter and read it two or three times to make sure he understood the message. “Be in the office early today, Urgent Aurors are needed. More will be explained, but confidential”. Harry groaned and got up from the table. “Sorry Mrs Weasley, I need to go into the office, so I can’t stay for breakfast”

“They are working you too hard. But I suppose if it’s necessary” She sighed. “At least have some toast dear” She took a piece from the grill and passed it over to Harry. 

“Thanks Mrs Weasley” He took the toast gratefully and wen up to his shared room. When he went in he saw Charlie putting on his shirt, now fully dressed. Charlie beamed at Harry as he walked in but saw the look on Harry’s face. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked looking concerned. The way his brow furrowed and his mouth stiffened was reassuring for Harry, but then the feeling of misery overcame him. First watching him make-out with a stranger followed by him not remembering the words they had shared the previous night. All of a sudden he felt a coldness in his chest, turning it into cast iron. 

“Yeah, I’ve just got to go to the office, apparently something big has happened and the minister sent me an owl” Harry shrugged. He opened his trunk and bent down so he wouldn’t have to look into Charlie’s face. 

“Oh really?” Charlie asked. His voice was a little bit harder than Harry had expected. “Well I just wanted to have a conversation with you about last night, that’s all” Charlie said. His tone was stiff and shrouded in clandestine disappointment.

“Well I’m afraid it will have to wait, because I have to get to the office as quickly as I can” Harry held himself from snapping. After all if Charlie couldn’t remember then there should be no reason for Harry to display any hostility, and furthermore, if he did remember and lie to Harry then that meant he should have every right to snap. Either way he felt that it wasn’t fair. 

“Okay, I guess we can have a conversation later then?” He asked. It took several moments for Harry to process this. And when he did he made sure his resolve did not change. 

“Sure, But I don’t know when I’m going to be back. It might be late since I have no idea what this meeting is going to be about” Harry said. HE stopped fumbling around his trunk and pulled out his work robes. With a tap of his wand he switched his current clothes with the robes. He turned and looked at Charlie dead in the eyes. 

“Okay, well I guess I’ll see you later then” There was no smile or warmth on Charlie’s face. He left Harry alone in the room and went down the stairs. Feeling horrible but otherwise pre-occupied he walked out of the room. 

On his way out he bumped into Hermione. “Did you get the Owl?” She asked her eyes wide and still filled with tiredness. 

“Yeah, I’m on my way now. Do you have any idea what it’s about?” Harry asked her. She shook her head and let out a yawn. 

“Apparently every head of crime-related department has been called in, and as many high profile Aurors they can get into the office” He face went slightly paler. “Do you think it’s something really bad Harry?” She asked frightened.

“I don’t know, But the quicker we get a move on the quicker we get to find out” Harry shrugged. Hermione’s concern overlapped his own personal issues. Seeing the look on her face made him temporarily forget the issues he was facing with Charlie. 

“We can Apparate together, Just give me a minute to get ready. I’ll see you outside the gate” Harry nodded and went into the kitchen. Nobody was in there or in the garden as far as he could tell. He walked out of the door and to beyond the gate. 

Harry stood waiting for Hermione and tried to focus on anything but the exchange he had had with Charlie. It was difficult to get over simply because he felt it was his tone that made Charlie seem cold. He played the scene over and over again in his head and each time he came up with a new way of exchanging his words. Should he have gone fuck it and told Charlie everything or been pleasant and warm, but oblivious. The only thing he could do was groan to himself, the past was the past.

“Are you ready Harry” Hermione said appearing at his side looking flushed. Harry nodded, and they held each other by their elbows, span three times on the spot and apparated into the ministry.

“Good morning everyone” Kingsley’s voice echoed around the room as he spoke to all of the employees that had gathered in the central atrium. “You may be curious as to why I have asked you to come here” He said. His deep voice resonating in all of the onlookers. “Last night a total of fifty muggles have been killed, all by suspected wizard supremacists.” The crowd looked shocked and wide-eyed. “It is believed that there is a new terrorist group within the wizarding world, for now they have been branded as the Neo-Death eaters.” Kingsley said. “This is the largest attack on Muggles we have witnessed since the days of You-know-who’s terror regime. And we need to nip it in the bud before it grows out of control. It is believed that many of the cases we have seen of muggle terrorism over the past year have not been isolated incidents, but a controlled coordination. I am sorry to ask some of you to come in, on time you have booked off, but this is an unprecedented emergency. I will talk to each department separately to discuss what needs to be done. This is not an issue that should be taken lightly.” He finished. The murmuring of the crowd started at once. 

“Not again” Harry said out loud to Hermione. “After all we have done, This can’t be happening again” He looked over and saw Hermione had tears in her eyes. “Don’t they know what it was like in the days of you-know-who? I can’t believe this” He groaned. 

“This is awful. When I find out who is doing this I will prosecute them to the fullest extent” She said. No matter how hard she tried Hermione could not stop her voice from trembling. They bid each other a brief fare-well and went to their respective offices to wait for further instruction. 

After the initial shock Harry leapt into action. He started by going through every file he had on known-muggle hating criminals and put them in a list. He then narrowed it down to who had been let off due to lack of evidence or were recently released from prison. At the end he had come up with a list of five prime suspects, who were already on record of being captured. 

When the senior Auror’s had been called upon to talk to Kingsley Harry displayed the list of names he had gathered. Each of them split into groups and started working on finding any commonly frequented locations, especially those that were near the muggles who were killed. Harry and his group had gathered a list of several locations. 

“I think you should go Harry” One of his colleagues said. “You are the best man at Ron’s wedding, and I’m sure there will be more work to do when the wedding is over”

“No it’s fine. It’s an emergency and I can’t just sit still and do nothing” Harry protested. What he said was true, but he also didn’t want to return to the burrow for other reasons. Mostly he would have to eventually face the awkward conversation with Charlie, which he was not presently inclined to doing. 

“Well you’ve already done enough. You’ve given us several leads to track some of them down. Plus you really look like you need some rest” His colleague replied. Harry knew he was right. Last night his sleep wasn’t exactly peaceful, and after everything that’s happened it’s only done more to stress him out. 

“Fine, But if you manage to catch and interrogate anyone I want you to send me an owl immediately. I think I’ll probably go back to Grimmauld place” Harry said rubbing his eyes. Without another word he turned on the spot and landed at the front door of Grimmauld place. 

“Is master okay?” Kreacher said bringing Harry a silver tray with tea on it. 

“I’m fine Kreacher. There has been an issue at work and I thought it would be better to come here so I’m not distracted by anyone at the burrow” He said. Which was partly true. 

 

“Very well, Master Harry Sir. Would Master like anything else? Or should Kreacher carry on cleaning?” Kreacher said bowing. 

“You can continue cleaning Kreacher, but don’t feel that you have to” Harry replied, sipping some of his tea. 

“It would be my honour to clean for Kind Master Harry Potter.” Kreacher bowed and left the room. Harry sighed and stared at the wall of the drawing room. The tapestry on which his Godfather’s name had been removed from, where his killer still remained. Young and beautiful, and loyal to Voldemort. Looking at the tapestry just made him depressed but there was little else to do. It would be moments before the Daily prophet was printing headlines about the recent muggle murders, and soon they would be asking where Harry potter was in these trying times. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. Stretching his back out he went to answer the door. He opened it to see Ron standing looking flustered. 

“Harry, Can you believe it” Ron nearly growled. He walked straight past him and into the drawing room, leaving Harry to close the door behind them. “Muggle killings, and I wasn’t even invited into the ministry” He snapped. 

“Well I’m not the one who sent out the invitations” Harry snapped back, letting his aggression out, even if it was at the wrong target. 

“Oh, yeah right. Sorry. But still! This has been the biggest attack in more than a decade. Hermione is freaking out, and nobody knows who it is!” Ron continued his verbal attack.

“I know. But there’s little we can do about it right now, and the Auror’s are doing everything that they can” Harry said sitting down in front of his tea, suddenly not wanting to drink it. 

“And the wedding is only two days away, and now this happens. When I find those, those scum I will send them to Azkaban” Ron continued huffing. He looked up and saw Harry’s face. “Are you alright mate?” He asked, but this time there was some softness in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m just thinking about the attacks” He lied. But since becoming an Auror Ron had become more socially aware, and his emotional range was no longer the size of a teaspoon. 

“Harry what is it? From what Charlie’s told me you’ve been acting weird all morning” Ron said. Harry’s insides went cold and his heart dropped. Charlie had spoken to Ron about Him? “Look mate, whatever it is you can tell me” With a deep breath and a moment of contemplation harry decided it was time to tell Ron everything. 

 

When Harry had finished reciting the events of last night and everything leading up to it they sat in silence for a few minutes. Ron cleared his throat, opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally saying what he was thinking. 

“You need to talk to Charlie. You can’t spend all of your time here, worrying about it. But from what I think, He cares for you as well” Ron said.

“I know. But I don’t know where to begin. Besides when did you finally learn about human emotions?” Harry grinned. Ron gave him a smirk and stood up. 

“Well since Charlie is also a Groomsman you need to sort this out, otherwise you’re going to ruin my wedding day. And I will definitely kill you, after Hermione does of course” Ron chuckled. He then bid his goodbye and left Harry and Grimmauld place behind. 

It was dark by the time Harry decided it was best to leave and face the music. No matter how much he didn’t want to, it would only get worse the longer he left it. No owls had been sent to Grimmauld place either, which suggested that there was no news so far, which meant there were no excuses for his continued absence. 

The burrow’s kitchen was dark, and looked as if it nobody had been there for hours. Which led him to the assumption that everybody had gone to bed. When he went into his shared room, Charlie was still awake sitting on his own bed. 

When Harry walked in Charlie looked up and let out a weak smile which harry did not return. Sure as hell Harry was not going to be the one to break this silence. “So I heard about what happened at the ministry” He said. 

“Yeah. It’s been one hell of a day, and we’re still no closer than we were before” Harry said sitting down on his bed and facing Charlie. It was now or never. “Earlier you said that we needed to talk. I don’t know if I want to hear it or if it’s just going to make things worse for me…” Harry trailed off. 

“I’m sorry about bombarding you like that. And this isn’t easy for me either. It’s just that I know I shouldn’t have but I need to clear the air.” He paused and took a deep breath. “This morning I didn’t tell you the whole truth.” He stopped again as if he was preparing himself for the next words to come out of his mouth. “You were right to be upset with me. It is true that there are parts of last night which I don’t remember very well, mostly what had happened in the club, but I do remember what happened when we returned.” He said lowering his head. “I didn’t tell you I knew what happened because I was a coward of my own feelings. But then after my shower I realised I fucked up. I thought you wouldn’t have remembered either but that wasn’t true either. Of course I do, and I don’t expect you to accept my apology or even want to be with me now, but I just want to tell you everything I said was true.” Charlie finished, and looked up again into Harry’s eyes. 

Caught off guard Harry wasn’t entirely sure what to say next. “Yeah, you did fuck up. I spent all day feeling awful because of that. I felt that the one time I thought I had truly found something in someone else had been a lie created by a drunken stupor. It was a massive fuck up.” Harry said. “But I need to apologise too. Because I shouldn’t have lied either. I should have just been honest as well. But I was afraid, because I’d seen you last night talking and dancing with a stranger and I should have said something sooner” Harry said. 

“So what should do?” Charlie asked simply. Looking at Harry hopelessly. 

“Why don’t we start from the beginning” Harry paused. “I, Harry James Potter, have feelings for you” He said plainly. 

“And I, Charlie Weasley, Have feelings for you” Charlie said. “And I think we should share the same bed tonight, but sober”

“I think I agree with that. I also think we should sleep in the same bed together, and more than that as well. If you want to” Harry blushed. This felt so unnatural, and it wasn’t exactly the first hookup he’d had with another man, but this was going to be new, and sober. 

“I agree.” Charlie smiled, got up and very quickly planted his lips on Harry’s. It was passionate. Rough. Sensational. Harry leaned into Charlie. It could have been hours of bliss in which Harry lived. Any and all of the awkwardness had gone away, replaced by pleasure. He flung his arms around Charlie’s neck and they broke apart, panting and smiling at each other. 

*Smut starts here*

Charlie pushed Harry onto his back and held his hands above his head. Charlie Leaned down and started kissing Harry’s neck. It was slow and smooth, Harry relaxed into it and closed his eyes. Charlie’s hands started drifting down from Harry’s arms and started to caress down Harry’s torso. Muted by sensation Harry gasped. Charlie stopped kissing his neck and moved upwards to start kissing Harry on the lips again. “I think we have too many clothes on” Charlie grinned. Harry replied with a smile and grabbed onto the others shirt. 

“I think we should start with this” He grinned and pulled Charlie’s shirt over his head revealing his lean, muscular torso. Several burn scars were evident on his chest and upper arm. The sight of them gave Harry a thrill of excitement. Charlie leaned down and kissed Harry on the mouth again. Taking advantage of the moment Harry grappled onto Charlie and spun round so Harry was now on top of Charlie’s body. He struggled pulling his robes of for a few seconds but finally managed to, revealing his own slender chest. Harry ran his eyes down Charlie’s body hungrily. He bent over and started mimicking what Charlie did earlier. His hands roamed up and down Charlies chest. Eventually one of Harry’s hands found his nipple. Harry started to play with it, rolling it between his fingers. He leaned even further down an started kissing along Charlie’s chest. He switched from his fingers to his teeth to play with the other’s nipple. Charlie let out a gasp as harry bit lightly down. His hands still worked across Charlie’s torso, stroking it as much as he could, trying to get enough of him. Harry released his teeth and moved up going back to kissing Charlie on the lips. His hands however found a new focus, and he started to play with the button on Charlie’s trousers. 

“Ah, Harry, Are you sure you want to do this, because once we do I’m pretty sure you’re going to be my boyfriend” Charlie grinned. 

“Well I guess I’m going to be your boyfriend then” Harry replied simply. He opened the button of Charlie’s trousers and pulled down the zip. Harry’s prize was not that hard to find since Charlie had evidently decided to go commando. Already Charlie’s full erection was on display. Harry lightly caressed it in his hand and Charlie let out a small moan. Harry wrapped his fingers around Charlie’s hard cock and started stroking it lightly. The flesh was soft, and overall it was not dissimilar from Harry’s. It was slightly longer and a bit thicker, but it felt just as nice to have it in his hand. Charlie moaned as harry caressed him slowly and measuredly. 

Harry crawled down Charlie’s body and placed his face between the others legs. Slowly and without hesitation Harry placed his lips on Charlie’s tip. He kissed it lightly, and then kissed all the way down the shaft until he was at the base. Charlie let out a small whimper as harry worked. Then Harry stuck out his tongue and ran it from base to tip, before finally placing the head of his cock in his mouth. At first harry worked slowly, putting more and more of Charlie’s warm cock in his mouth. He sucked up and down causing Charlie to moan. Soon he found a rhythm of fast going down and slow going up. Charlie’s breath quickened and he held onto the sheets. 

After a few minutes of sucking Charlie off Harry took his cock out of his mouth and returned to kissing Charlie. “Are you ready for your turn yet?” He grabbed harry and rolled him over. He slid Harry’s trousers down and started to mimic what Harry had done. Charlie placed the tip of Harry’s cock in his mouth and started sucking lightly. Harry let out a soft moan and a strangled breath. Charlie slowly worked his way down Harry’s shaft, placing his hand at the base of the other’s cock. He continued to stroke and suck in a harmonic rhythm. Harry gasped and leaned back, he started to thrust his hips up try to get Charlie to go harder and faster.

What seemed like an eternity of pleasure passed. Charlie let Harry’s cock out of his mouth with a pop and then gave a wink. “Charlie, I want you to fuck me” Harry said in an almost growl. 

“Are you sure?” Charlie asked.

“Certain, I have some lube in my trunk” Harry said. He lay down and let his body relax. Charlie shifted from the bed and shuffled around in Harry’s trunk. A few moments later he returned to the bed and carefully rubbed lube onto his fingers. He placed his index and middle finger at Harry’s arsehole and massaged the rim. Slowly and carefully Charlie moved his fingers inside. Harry gasped at the sensation. Charlie continued prodding slowly and started massaging the inside of Harry. With a moan Harry leaned into it trying to get Charlie to move faster. Charlie removed his finger and added some more lube onto his ring finger. He moved slowly stretching Harry out, to which Harry moaned in appreciation. 

“I think you’re ready” Charlie grinned. He pulled his fingers out with a pop, put some more lube on his cock and then placed the head of his cock at Harry’s entrance. He slowly pushed in and let his cock be consumed by the other. Harry lifted his legs and placed them around Charlie’s neck to allow for easier access. Charlie pushed until he was the all the way in. “You okay?” Charlie asked. Harry nodded in reassurance. With care and measure Charlie started moving his hips, which made harry groan. 

“Faster” Harry whimpered. Charlie obliged. He quickened his pace and started fucking the other faster and faster. Soon he found a pace and rhythm which cause harry to moan. Charlie bent over and kissed Harry’s neck whilst continuing to fuck the other. The kept up this pace for a while. “Ah fuck” Harry said. His cock started leaking, and before he could stop it, just the sensation of repeated thrusting at his prostate was enough to send him over the edge. Harry shot out his cum over his slender abs. Charlie grinned and continued going. He furrowed his brow and the moaned Harry’s name. 

“I think I’m gonna…” He trailed of and thrust three more times as hard as he could into Harry, who felt Charlie’s warm fluid leak in him. He stopped thrusting and then collapsed onto Harry who thn shard a long kiss with him. 

*Smut ends here*

They cleaned themselves up and spent hours lying next to each other and talking. “So I heard that I wasn’t the only one who hooked up last night, George told me you were with a cutie of your own” Charlie grinned. 

“Did he now” Harry replied, his face flushing. “Don’t worry, He was nice enough but I prefer my boyfriends to have red hair” Harry grinned. Charlie laughed and then started to spoon Harry under the covers. Harry stayed awake for a while even after Charlie had fallen asleep, but he did not care, he was finally in the arms of someone he was happy with. Even with all of the bad things happening in the world, Charlie’s slow breath represented a semblance of a happy normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing. Sorry if the theme is a little bit dark but I wanted to encapsulate some real world politics into this, if you don't like that then I'm not the sort of author for you. Please leave comments telling me what you enjoyed, or if you enjoyed it, I appreciate it so much. I love you guys, and I will see you with the last chapter/update on this fic. I think it will be a week or so from now, but until then Peace xx


End file.
